


Designation Human

by MissAmiraDancer



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Repression, F/M, Slight Cannon divergence, Slow Burn, Too many tags to name, but in general, each chapter will have its own tags, slight AU, slowish burn, synth fucking, will be explicit later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmiraDancer/pseuds/MissAmiraDancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Father tries his hand at making a second female courser, and makes it Kellogg's main mission to "integrate Z3-92 into human society." Kellogg thinks its mad that he has to teach a synth how to be human, but maybe she has lessons for him too.</p><p>Points of view will change, but is mostly written from Kellogg's side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> POV: Kellogg
> 
> Tags:
> 
> Flashbacks, Freudian implications, nudity.

_“You have new orders sir”. I looked at the courser, his eyes hidden by glasses. Wiping the blood off my armor and pistol I turn to him._

_“You have odd timing, X6. I just finish clearing this hold-out and you come?” I say, even though sarcasm is rarely tolerated by him._

_“I was watching you. My orders were to deliver your new assignment to you once you were done here, only to intervene if needed.” He paused, “And I was never needed.” I sigh._

_“What does the old man need now?” There is no boredom or disdain in my tone, but the synth takes a small offense to my nickname for Father anyway._

_“The Director,” he says, with emphasis, “tasks you with going to Diamond City and buying a house. The details and caps needed are in this box.” He hands me the metal container, contents clinking together._

_“And? There’s got to be more to this than getting all domestic.”_

_“Report to the Institute as soon as you are in your new house. I can’t discuss the details any further.” I sigh. This was getting frustrating, all the secrecy and running around._

_“Fine.” I nod to dismiss him, and with a crack of blue lightning, he’s gone._

 

                “Ah, you’ve returned. Please meet me in Robotics immediately.” The voice comes over the speakers as I step out of the teleporter.

                “Not even a minute to myself, old man?” I mumble out under my breath. _‘Best do as he says. It’s not often he wants to see you directly.’_ I get in the elevator, enjoying the few moments of rest on the slow trip down. As I step out of it, scientists and synths alike step aside for me, and conversations cease. I ignore them and head to Robotics. Walking into the overly bright white room, I smell the stench from the bubbling pool in the middle. I tend to not go here; seeing the synths be made has always made my gut churn. But for now the giant machinery is still. _‘I can hear it humming so it has to still be on and running…’_

“Kellogg. There you are.” Father’s voice snaps me out of my thoughts. “I’m sure you’re wondering why I’ve called you here of all places.” He turns to Dr. Binet, who starts the process. “We are creating a courser today.”

                “You make coursers without me all the time.” I interject. His eyes narrow at my interruption.

                “We do. But this one is different. We are going to try for another female courser.” Now he had my attention. The last female courser that was built here was Y7-62. She disappeared a few months ago, with rumors being that she fled up north, somehow managing to destroy her chip in the process. Father continued, “But this has been a personal desire of mine to create. A successful female courser, but one who is-“ He paused, searching for the right term, “-intelligent and empathetic enough to infiltrate society as it is.” The giant glass plate was picked up and moved from the bones to where her muscles would be put on.

                “Where do I come in?” I watched as they pumped electric shocks into her body, starting life in her organs.

                “Once Z3-92 has been processed and given basic training here, the two of you will have a joint mission to integrate Z3 into society. Both of you will be in each other’s company on the surface for some time. 90 days minimum.” I wanted to laugh, but managed to hold it down to a small snort instead.

                “You want me to teach her how to be human?” That earned me a nasty glare.

                “No. Not human. Z3-92 is a courser before anything else. A very powerful weapon and tool to never fall into the wrong hands. And we don’t have anyone else who knows the surface like you, so yes. This is your job.” It was then that the giant plate was lowered into the vat of bubbling goo. Everyone in the room fell silent as their newest synth stood up and walked out of the pool. I squinted as she stepped out onto the floor.  _'_ _Wait. That’s not right…’_

_“Is, is it over?”_

No. Oh no.

_“No! No, wait I’ve got him!”_

Oh God.

_“Let the boy go. I’m only going to tell you once.”_

Shit.

_“NO! I’M NOT GIVING YOU SHAUN!”_

Fucking shit.

                But it was. Standing there before me, a near perfect replica of her. Fire-colored hair, peachy, fair skin, and eyes so emerald green as to be unnatural. I watched her blink a few times, turning her head around as she got used to life.

                “Z3-92.” Shaun spoke, and her head snapped to his voice. “This man beside me is Mr. Kellogg. You will be working with him on the surface once you have been processed and given basic training by the SRB. Understood?”

                “Yes Director.” I breathed a sigh of relief at her voice. The tone and pitch were completely different than the woman I killed that day. Shaun turned to me,

                “Any questions Kellogg?”

                “Yeah. Just one.”

                “Go ahead.”

                “Why.”

                “I’m afraid I’m a little confused. Why what?”

                “Why does she look like her? Like your mother?”

                “Because I wanted her to. My mother was a very beautiful woman.” I heard the edge in his voice as he said the last part of his words. I snorted. No point in diving into this deeper than I had to. “Any other questions, Kellogg?”

                “No.”

                “Then you are dismissed. You can rest and resupply here. Z3-92 will join you in Diamond City in a few days.” With that I watched her bare form walk into the processing center as I walked out the door. _‘So that’s what the house was for.’_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kellogg meets Z3 for real this time, and Z3 gets a human name. Apologies for this chapter being short, but I wanted to end it in a nice spot.
> 
> Kellogg POV continued
> 
> Tags: None

I opened the door to the house, taking in the small space.

_‘Nice enough digs here. Probably set this up with McDonough ahead of time.’_

It had taken me a little bit to find the button beneath the desk for the hidden room. I was pleased to find it already stocked with water, some food, ammo for my pistol, and stims. I let my hand trace the chair, which was the best piece of furniture I’ve seen in the wasteland for a long time. There was a note and a stash of caps next to it.

“Now what is this?” I pick up the paper, opening it.

 

                _Mr. Kellogg;_

_Here are the caps back that you purchased the house with. But you probably guessed that this was set up for you by the Director to begin with. I am also sure that you noticed the location of your house in relation to the rest of Diamond City. My guards do not patrol the West Stands, so you’ll have plenty of privacy. I’ve been informed as to why you need a residency here, so do not worry about getting Z3-92 in and out. Unit X6-88 informed me that those caps are yours to keep as well, as payment for taking on such a long mission. Best of luck._

_Mayor McDonough_

“Payment up front this time huh old man?” I put the caps aside in a nearby filing cabinet, I knew I’d need them later to get ammo. I had just walked back out to the desk and closed up the room when she walked in the door.

“Good evening Mr. Kellogg.” Her voice was flat, but not monotone like the other coursers. I glanced her over, noticing how she carried her regular uniform, and had changed into an outfit similar to my own. Black denim boot-cut pants, slung low on her hips, a dark grey t-shirt peeking out from underneath a black leather, bomber-style jacket. She had fingerless gloves on both hands, and metal arm bracers akin to mine on both forearms, but a smaller set around both biceps, just reaching the tops of her shoulders.  The only part of her clothes that hadn’t changed were the good boots laced up around her feet, and the trademark belt with diamond shaped buckle that was threaded through the loops of her pants. My eyes made their way to hers,

“Hello, but next time, knock on the door. I have a habit of shooting whoever comes into my house uninvited.” She raised an eyebrow, and I saw that her hair had been tied back into a high ponytail.

“Very well.”

“There’s no need to be so formal either. This world is way more casual than the Institute could ever hope to be.” I watched her features to gauge if my small jab would get her annoyed. To my surprise, a small smile crossed her face.

“Good. Everyone was so tense around me in the Institute. I think a bit of relaxation will be more than welcome.”

“Speaking of, you do have a name right? Tell me they at least gave you that.”

“Yes. It’s Eleanor.”

“Were you given a last name?”

“I was told to use yours should I need one.”

The pause in the air was heavy, and I must have had some look on my face because she cocked her head at me, “Is there something wrong, sir?”

“No. No, it’s fine, and you can stop calling me sir. Kellogg or Conrad is fine.” My tone came out harsher than I’d meant it to, but she took it in stride.

“In that case, call me Ella. Little Shaun gave me that nickname.” I heard her voice perk up, and a smile grace her features as she spoke about the other synth Father personally created.

_‘Good. She already knows about emotions a little bit. Makes my job easier.’_

“I need to go to the market and buy some ammo, cigars, and we’ll have to hit up the Dugout Inn for the beer I like. I’m guessing you still have whatever laser gun the SRB gave you?” She nodded, pulling out the basic pistol, handing it to me. “I guess we’ll have to get you a good gun while we’re at it. Two questions then.”

“Yes?”

“Are they expecting us to act like we share a last name too?”

“I don’t follow. What do you mean?”

“Huh. I guess not. Don’t worry about it then.” She narrowed her eyes in suspicion, but let my comment go.

“And your second question?”

“Semi or fully automatic?” Her expression switched to one of smug contentment.

“Semi. Definitely.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kellogg and Ella go to the market, and Kellogg gets to see more of her personality
> 
> Tags: alcohol

I watched her handle almost every pistol Arturo had on display. She ended up choosing another laser pistol, but purchased a good set of grips, a beam focuser and a small scope for it. I threw in some extra fusion cells and all the .44’s he had, bringing our total to about half the caps in the house box.

“Thank you!” Ella said, a smile on her face, her voice bright as we walked away. I stopped in at Myrna’s watching her eye up Eleanor with caution.

“She’s not a synth is she?”

_‘Shit. I forgot about this woman and her damn paranoia.’_

“If I were a synth, what reason would I have for shopping here?” Her voice brooked no argument.

 _‘Damn.’_ I smirked. _‘Cold-hearted one aren’t you?’_

“Fine. But I’m keeping an eye on you.”

“It’s a good idea to keep an eye on all your customers.” The black-haired woman looked to me with a pointed glare.

“Those are all the Sunlights I have. Are you done?”

“Yeah.” I say, putting some caps down on the counter. “We’re done.” Ella and I walk away, towards the bar. When we’re out of earshot, she speaks up,

“Is she always that paranoid?”

“Yes. I’ve watched her question kids too.”

“Wow. Is everyone like that up here?”

“No. Most folks are just trying to survive, and live their lives in peace. Synths are something to be afraid of, but they’re rare. It’s way more likely that you’ll run into ferals, raiders, or super mutants out here. But you should still watch yourself. There are plenty of people who would be-” I paused, searching for the correct word, “-interested in you should they find what you are and who you’re working for.”

“I take it that said interests would also extend to you since we are traveling and living together?”

“That’s more than likely.” She nods, and we walk into the Dugout. Vadim’s boisterous laugh reaches our ears first.

“Is good to hear that you it made it back to us, Hawthorne! Your tales make the bar that much more interesting!” Conversations quiet down when we walk up to the bar. Ella sits on a stool, I stand. Vadim turns his attention to me. “Ah. Mr. Kellogg. Back in town again, eh? Let me guess, you want all the stout I have?” I nod and he turns to Ella. “And who is this fine lady? She looks so much younger than you. Why rob the cradle when you can have whole nursery, no?” I snort at his comment.

“My name is Eleanor.” Her tone is flatter this time, but still bright.

“Ah. Is good name. Pretty, like you. Come, I give you drink on the house. What do you like?” I whisper to her,

“It’s all about the same here, but don’t get the moonshine.” She gives a small nod, before her eye tracks to an elegant purple bottle on the wall, she points to it.

“That.”

“Oh ho! And a woman of refined tastes too! Nobody has bought wine from me for a while. You want glass or bottle?” She looks up to me.

“We’ll take the bottle.” Vadim chuckles and hands us our drinks, and I pay him. We leave with relatively few stares. Once again Ella speaks up, her tone hushed.

“He was intriguing.”

“That’s one way to put it.”

“His voice is odd, where is he from?”

“Here, but he comes from a long line of Russians.” She nods.

“What is wine anyway? I just pointed to it because the bottle looked familiar, a lot of scientists prefer it.” That put a smile on my face.

“It’s technically fermented fruit juice, but you’ll just have to try it when we get back.” Our walk was uneventful until we came to the base of the stairs, where Nick Valentine was talking with that damn reporter. I could feel her tense beside me. “I know what you’re thinking. I’ll explain when we get in the house. Be on your guard. Both of them are way more perceptive than they look.” I hissed to her. The synth saw us first, his golden eyes narrowing for just a second before turning back to Piper and whatever huge story she was telling him. She must have caught the change in Valentine’s demeanor, because her eyes met us next. I sped my pace up a little, Ella keeping up with no problem. Both of us walked right past them without a word into the house. I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding when I locked the door behind us, setting down the booze.

“Kellogg?” There is an undertone of worry in her voice.

“The synth you saw is Nick Valentine. He left the Institute long ago, works and lives here as a detective. Any data we have on him is gone, serial number included. The woman he was talking to is Piper Wright. Nosy journalist, that one.” She nodded.

“Will they interrupt our work?”

“They shouldn’t, not if we avoid them.” It was a good enough answer for her. She sat down on the sofa with her bottle of wine.

“So do I just drink this out of the bottle or do you have glasses?”


End file.
